poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding Omi (RFFAoXS)/Transcript
This is the episode script to Finding Omi in Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown. song Meg Griffin: voice Last time on Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown. Sci-Ryan: The Ying Yo-Yo makes a portal to the Ying-Yang world. Connor Lacey: Wow. one part of the recap Dr. Neo Cortex: You learned that Master Fung is missing, Omi. You must use the Ying Yo-Yo to fetch Master Fung in the Ying-Yang World. Omi Omi: Ying Yo-Yo! Ryan F-Freeman: voice I think the Ying Yo-yo is one of two Shen Gong Wu, Connor; the Ying yo-yo and the Yang Yo-yo. When leaving the Ying-Yang world, you must have both Wu or the good part of you will be left behind. Chase Young: voice I will rule the world with you by my side. Matau T. Monkey: Somebody swiped the Serpent's Tail! That could mean one thing. the villains Megatron (Movie): Serpent's Tail! Wuya: Reversing Mirror! becomes human again Nurse Nancy Cortex: Welcome back in the flesh, Wuya. the heroes Ryan F-Freeman: Technorganic Empire, we need to help the monks find Omi's and Master Fung's chi. Maxima: On it. another part of the recap Britney (in Adagio Dazzle's Mind): What was that thing? Jack Spicer: Omi! How I miss you so. Ryvine Sparkle: Ryan, I am so glad you are safe, buddy. Linda Ryan/The Chimera Shrederette: Sean, Orla, Oisin! Oh, I love you, my three heroes. Mai Lacey: What is up with them? Sci-Ryan: Well, Mai. Jack got Linda, Ryvine and the Reversing Mirror into the Ying-Yang world. But, instead of coming out whole, they left behind thier evil. Which means they came out with thier good halfs. Chase Young: Omi has swear eternal loyalty to me. Omi: As a Xiaolin monk, I am bound by my word. Evil King: And I have a choice for you, Twilight. You either surrender your voice to me and your lover boy and the stupid Ireblanders will be free, or keep it and I will blast Connor into the first Ireland pile of ashes. Twilight Sparkle: Alright. You win. turned Omi into a cat while the Evil King claims Twilight's voice Chase Young: Omi belongs to me. Evil King: Twilight's voice And Connor, Twlight's voice is mine. Now... Chase Young and the Evil King: And forever. of recap Twivine Sparkle: Foot Empire, it is with deep sorrow that I know. Linda Ryan/The Shrederette is gone to the hero side. All... hail... Hawk Moth. Foot Empire: All hail Hawk Moth! at the temple, Ryan watches the sky in sadness Ryan F-Freeman: Well, I guess the Earth will be facing a Thousand Years of Darkness. Connor Lacey: You said it, Ryan. Twilight Sparkle: voice Why did he say a thousand? Sean Ryan: Ryan did remember that there are 962 years, but he and Master Fung thinks a thousand sounds a bit more ominous. Orla Ryan: That makes since in the last episode. Raven Queen: And Connor, if we survive and save the world, I always love you. Connor Lacey: I do too, Raven. and Raven then kiss on the lips Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey